its all about fate (a jeremike story)
by tobysaysrawr
Summary: When mike falls in love with a certain shaggy haired nerd he can sleep eat or think he tries to keep his cool and secret but it will slip out eventually
1. Chapter 1

Aw **A/N hello every one I know I am supposed to be working on my other story but two things 1. Wanted to get another story up and writers block for my other story so with out further a do on the the warnings**

 **WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS BOY X BOY (mike and Jeremy) IF YOU READ BEYOND THIS POINT AND YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH THAT KIND OF STUFF AND LEAVE A HATE COMMENT THEN IT WILL BE USED TO FUEL MIKES ANGER ISSUES. Thank you and enjoy**

* * *

(MIKES POV ) 11:15pm

I was getting ready for another shift at fazfucks. Put on my shirt and hat grabbed my keys and left.

Had to go pick up Jeremy since he didn't have a car and I am a nice person _sometimes_ others I have been known to be douchebag.

I pulled up to his house, he usually was there but not tonight.

I thought he just running little late so I waited a little bit but still no Jeremy.

I looked over at the house because I thought I heard the door open but still no. I saw something on his lawn I got out to investigate, it didn't look normal even on Jeremy's lawn.

As I got closer it began to get a bit clearer to me that it wasn't a thing it was... Jeremy?

I bent down to get a better look at him, face down in the grass, I reached out my hand to try and get him up my hand landed on his head.

"Eww did he just take a shower or something?" I raised my hand from his head and what I saw shocked me it wasn't water on him it was blood!

At that point i knew something bad happened so I quickly picked up his limp body ran to my car and drove to the hospital.

When we got there I ran in and started to command for some one with a medical license.

"HELP I NEED A DOCTOR, NURSE ANYONE WITH A MEDICAL LICENSE!"

Finally couple of nurses and a doctor approached me.

Sir you need to calm down! A nurse told me.

I need a stretcher stat! the doctor yelled more nurses came with a stretcher.

I carefully put Jeremy on the stretcher and he was rushed away.

One nurse stayed to get same information, she went to the receptionist desk and got a sheet and started to ask questions.

Patients name? The nurse asked

Jeremy frizgarld. I answered

Relation to the patient? She asked

Friend. I told her

You name she asked

Mike Schmidt. I told her.

She then told me to wait in the waiting room

And she left.

I looked down at my shirt covered in blood. So I went out to my car and luckily I had a sweatshirt in the passenger seat.

I put on. The sweatshirt and took of my hat and walked back into the hospital and waited

Then I heard a familiar voice I looked up and saw the one person I didn't want to see...my sister!

Mike? I heard my sister ask

I looked up and saw her standing in front of me with a frown on her face.

What are you doing here? I asked her

 _I_ work here she replied

Oh right I said

Hey didn't you bring that kid in? She asked

That _kid_ is my friend I told her

Awwwwww Mikey do you actually care about someone? She said

Shut up I sad

 _Doctor Schmidt to room 104_. Boomed from the loud speaker

Well duty calls she said

Can I see him I asked

Not right now later. She replied

She left I was alone in the hospital waiting room.

I felt something wet roll down my cheek; was i crying?!

I was.

I must really like thus kid to be crying I **NEVER** cried for anyone.

He would always be so happy and adorable like a puppy or a kitten.

His stutter drove me insane in a good way like love insane.

I didn't just like him no i **loved** him.

No that's not possible i don't believe in love I lost to many girl friends.

 **...time skip...** 4:30 am

(MIKES POV) 4:30 am

My sister came to check on me a couple times but still no good news.

I could see her walking towards me for about the tenth time.

Hey mike you wanna see him now? She asked

I nodded yes.

We walked towards his room.

When we got there she opened the door.

He was sleeping with a air mask on his face and wires and tubes hooked up to him. I got closer and sat in a chair next to the bed

My sister left to go take care of some thing so it was just me and me and the sleeping Jeremy.

I took his hand it was cold I rubbed his knuckles with my thumb.

He was so pale, bruises and scares covered his arms and face.

He looked so peaceful but yet so vulnerable.

Tears started to fill my eyes and I let them come.

Please Jeremy please live please I need you to here something I love you I. Need you i want you to never leave my side I want you to be mine forever. I cried

Yeah that right I said font judge me just seeing him like that made me realize I need him if I lost him I would go insane!

Then it was silent only sound was the beeping of the heart monitor.

A half in hour later passed I left but I want going home no was going to Jeremy's house.

I was going to get him out if there, and find out why was he on his lawn

I pulled up to the house a truck was in the drive way.

I walked up to the door and knocked.

A middle aged man opened the door.

Who are you and what do you want? He asked

I guess he was Jeremy's dad he looked like him.

He hair was short and he was big.

I am Jeremy's friend, Mike. I replied

Haha! My son has friend that's. A laugh

He wasn't serious; was he?

Well what do you want huh? He asked

I came to get Jeremy's stuff I replied

What are you going to do with it? Sell it? He said

No I am going to move it he is not coming back here I told him

What ever do what you want and then leave. He said

I walked in the house it smelled like alcohol.

I walked up the stairs to Jeremy's room it was the messiest thing I have ever seen.

... **Time skip...**

I went home and put all of Jeremy's stuff in my spare room in my apartment it want much but it had to do for now

 **...TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **A/N hey guys thanks for reading if you lasted this long PLZ no hate**


	2. ch2 greensweaters and new begnings

**A/N wow a new chapter already yay same warnings and stuff oh and before I forget Jeremy and mike have been friends for awhile and worked with each other for a couple of years so yeah enjoy!3**

* * *

 **(MIKE'S POV) 6:30 am**

Its been a month since I brought Jeremy to the hospital still no news I have been there very day after work My schedule was hospital work home hospital, I sat in the same chair as that night I think I made a permanent butt print in this chair and its plastic!

I was done work for the night I ran out the door, got in my car and went home took a shower and got in my normal black sweatshirt red beanie and jeans. I walked out of my room and looked down the hall there was a door open I knew what was in there I walked in to the room. It was still dotted with bags and boxes I walked up to a box on the bed I opened it was just random junk I tom out two things. A black glasses case I opened it inside was a pair of thick rimmed black glasses I remember Jeremy wore them some times I closed it and stuck it in my sweatshirt pocket. The other thing was the green sweater he always wore I brought it closer to my face and sniffed it,I smelled like him. No i am not a stalker i just really miss him. Fuck I am turning into an emotional softy just fan-fucking-tastic! I put the sweater down and left before I started to cry again! I left my apartment and drove to the hospital

When I got there and sat in the exact same chair I always did. I waited for my sister. She came out a coupe minutes after I got there. "Hey mike". She said "I'm guessing you came to see Jeremy?"She asked. "Yup" I replied. I followed her to his room. I went in he still looked the same except some bruises healed. My sister left as usual. Like normal i took his hand into mine and rubbed his knuckle with my thumb.

 **(Jeremy's POV) A/N yes people can hear stuff when they are in comatose look it up. 6:45**

It was so peaceful in my mind for the first time ever I could think happy thoughts. I knew where I was the noises I heard I have heard before. I could hear someone talking to me the voice sounded firmiliar just couldn't put a name or face to it. I wanted to wake up but at the same time I didn't. I knew as soon as I got out of here I would have to go back to my abusive father and my crappy life treating job. But better to do it now and get it over with; right? I slowly opened my eyes, it was so bright and blurry? Oh right don't have my glasses! Crap! "Jeremy?" I heard an anonymous voice say. I turned my head to see Mike holding my hand. WAIT MIKE HOLDING MY HAND! I must be dreaming. "M-Mike is that you?" I asked "Yeah who else would it be?"He said. "I d-don't k-know I can't really see." I told him

He chuckled and gave me something I held it closer to my face so I could see what it was, it was my glasses case! Wait how did he know I would need it ? And why did he have it? I opened the case and took out the glasses I put them on and blinked a few times before looking at mike again. "How long have I been out"? I ask "About a month".mike tells me. A MONTH!; he gone kill me. I say to my self. Apparently a little 5o loud. Because mike hears me. I looked over me a he had a worried expression on his face.

 **(MIKE'S POV) 6:55**

The final piece of the puzzle snapped into place, the scars, the alcohol smell in his house, his father he was the reason he almost died. "M-Mike w-whats wrong." he asked. "Jeremy how come you didn't tell me"? I ask started to flow down my cheeks for the millionth time. "W-w-what are you talking about"? Jeremy asked. "About your dad". I say tears started to fill his eyes. I squeeze his hand to leg him know its ok to let it all out. Now I am not the type of person to talk about feelings and cry but I am, crying and falling for a nerd. Oh god hell is gonna freeze over! "I-i d-didnt think y-y-you cared." he says now crying. Is he fucking serious, if I didn't care i would not be here. I kinda want to slap him and I would if he wasn't in the hospital. "Jere, of course I care I am your friend! Aren't i?" I say. "Y-y-yeah." He says. I wipe away the tears. He turns a faint shade of pink. Witch looks darker then it actually is because he is so pale.

 **...Time skip...**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N. WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. SCHOOL HAS BEEN KICKING** **MY BUTT SO YE BYE :3**


End file.
